Busquemos una heroína
by Leiram
Summary: El manga de Nozaki ya está terminando y él debe buscar inspiración para su próxima heroína. El problema es que esta vez no podrá inspirarse en Mikoshiba como siempre. Un encuentro casi destinado con un grupo de nadadores cambiará esta situación.


**DISCLAIMER:** Tanto Free! como Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del episodio 11 de Free! Eternal Summer.

**Notas:** Hay parejas, pero aclaro por las dudas que están más de fondo y son usadas para la comedia por lo que en más de una se puede cuestionar si realmente hay algo o no. Es un crossover con GNSK así que ya se imaginarán un poco para donde va la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Busquemos una heroína<strong>

Nozaki terminó de dibujar la última página y se la alcanzó a Sakura para que la trabajase. Aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Apenas faltaban dos capítulos para que su manga, _Enamorémonos_, llegase a su fin. No quería decirle el adiós, pero el señor Ken ya le había dicho que lo mejor sería terminar antes de que la historia decayera al estirarla.

—Dos capítulos… No puedo creer que falte tan poco —dijo Sakura, rompiendo el silencio del departamento. Mikoshiba, quien estaba a su lado, dejó por un momento su trabajo para asentir con solemnidad—. ¿Ya sabes lo que harás en tu próximo manga, Nozaki-kun?

Nozaki suspiró apesadumbrado y negó con la cabeza.

—Me reuní dos veces con Ken-san y le presenté mis ideas, pero fueron todas rechazadas. Dice que son más de lo mismo que se publica en la revista y me pidió algo distinto. Además me dijo que todas las heroínas que presento son demasiado parecidas a Mamiko.

Sakura lo miró apenado. Mikoshiba en cambio no le mostró nada de lástima.

—Eso es porque estás demasiado obsesionado con Mamiko. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer a la próxima heroína diferente como lo pide tu editor?

Nozaki negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Ya había intentado hacerlo, pero siempre la personalidad de la protagonista salía parecida a la de Mamiko. Su problema era que se inspiraba en Mikoshiba, quien había sido usado como base para Mamiko. Sabía que para poder crear a una nueva heroína necesitaba inspirarse en alguien más, ¿pero quien podría ser?

—Ya sé, Nozaki-kun. ¿Qué te parece si el lunes recorremos otros cursos? Quizás haya alguien en quien puedas inspirarte —recomendó Sakura, sintiendo su problema. La realidad era que los días anteriores ya había iniciado su búsqueda por aquella persona, pero no había tenido éxito. De todas formas mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su asistente.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Por alguna extraña razón la joven se sonrojó y se le cayó al piso la tinta. La miró preocupado, sin comprender que había pasado. Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien cuando Mikoshiba de pronto habló, distrayéndolo.

—¡Ya sé, Nozaki! ¿Qué tal te parece la historia de dos hermanos enamorados de una misma chica?

Aquello captó no solo su atención sino también la de Sakura, a quien le había regresado su temperatura corporal normal a su rostro.

—No es mala idea.

—¿A qué te refieres, Mikorin?

El pelirrojo sonrió victorioso, feliz de ser el centro de atención.

—Tengo dos primos que practican natación y gustan de la misma chica. Y no solo eso, ella es la manager del equipo rival. Uno de ellos ya se gradúo y está en una universidad de Tokyo, pero cada tanto visita su vieja ciudad. Siempre que hablo con él me dice que ambos están peleando por conquistar el corazón de aquella chica.

—Es una muy buena idea, ¿no crees, Nozaki-kun? —dijo con emoción Sakura.

Nozaki asintió más energético. No era mala idea. Ciertamente era un concepto que podía usar. Además siempre se inspiró en Mikoshiba para Mamiko, ¿quién no decía que lo mismo podía suceder con sus primos? Tal vez había algo especial en la sangre Mikoshiba. No obstante, recordó las palabras dichas por su amigo.

—Dijiste que cada tanto visita su vieja ciudad, ¿entonces no son de aquí?

—Así es, pero estarán aquí por unos días. Su escuela y la escuela rival llegaron a las nacionales. Pueden venir conmigo si quieren a animarlos. Los presentaré.

Sus ojos brillaron de la alegría. Tenía el presentimiento que mediante este encuentro al fin encontraría su próxima heroína. Mikoshiba sonrió lleno de felicidad. Él y Sakura no tardaron en llenarlo de halagos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Increíble, hay muchos estudiantes —observó Sakura al mirar por sus alrededores.

Estaban en la esquina del complejo donde se llevaría a cabo el primer día de la competición. Nozaki por su parte tenía la cámara de fotos en una de sus manos, lista para ser usada. Sabía que todo lo de allí podía ser usado como material referencial.

—¡Mikoto! —escucharon dos voces enérgicas cerca. Dándose media vuelta Nozaki vio a dos pelirrojos correr hacia ellos. Al llegar ambos no tardaron en abrazar a su primo.

—Sigues viéndote tan bien como siempre, Mikoto. Seguro que las chicas deben seguir tras de ti como siempre —dijo el pelirrojo mayor y a continuación mostró una sonrisa brillante. Los otros dos Mikoshiba no tardaron en sonreír también. Una vez que se hubiesen saludado Mikoshiba, su amigo, no tardó en señalarlos a él y Sakura.

—Sei, Momo, les presento a mis amigos: Umetarou Nozaki y Chiyo Sakura. Vinieron conmigo a ver la competencia. Nozaki, Sakura, ellos son mis primos: Seijuurou y Momotarou.

El Mikoshiba mayor, Seijuurou, los saludó con su sonrisa aún intacta. Sin embargo, el menor de ellos fijó su mirada en Sakura con gran seriedad.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Eres linda —respondió él y a continuación se formó un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nozaki por alguna extraña razón se sintió molesto ante aquella muestra de afecto.

—¡Momo! ¿No me digas que estás traicionando a Gou-kun? —regañó Seijuurou con desaprobación.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Pero hermano, siempre me dijiste que debo decirle a una chica que es linda si creo que lo es. ¡Solo fui sincero!

—Bueno, es verdad que es linda pero…

Ahora era el Mikoshiba mayor quien miraba con atención a Sakura. Nozaki los miró con irritación. Si ellos fuesen personajes de su manga nunca mirarían a nadie, excepto a la protagonista, de esa manera. No eran dignos de formar parte de su historia. Sakura por su parte tenía el rostro completamente rojo. Para la fortuna, Nozaki no sabía si sería la suya o la de Sakura, el momento se vio interrumpido cuando Momotarou desvió su atención al manga que llevaba Nozaki en su otra mano.

—¿Cuál manga es ese? —preguntó con emoción. Sin esperar respuesta alguna se lo arrebató. Al abrirlo su semblante de curiosidad se transformó en uno de decepción—. Solo es un shoujo, que aburrido.

Nozaki nuevamente se molestó. Definitivamente no le caía bien este chico.

—No deberías decir esas cosas, Momo —reprendió Seijuurou al notar su malestar—. A muchos hombres les gusta este tipo de cosas, sabes.

—Yo lo escribí —dijo él, llamando la atención de los hermanos. Era verdad, aquel era el penúltimo tomo de su manga. Lo había comprado en el camino para después leerlo y fijarse el resultado final de su trabajo.

Los dos pelirrojos empezaron a reír.

—¡Buen chiste! —exclamó el mayor. Por su parte el menor se secó las lágrimas que le habían salido en sus ojos y le devolvió el manga.

—Es imposible que alguien como tú haya escrito esto. Aunque… —miró con detenimiento la tapa—, tengo la impresión que ya he visto esto antes.

Nuevamente los hermanos Mikoshiba volvieron a reír. Nozaki los miraba exasperado. Sakura agarró uno de sus abrazos, probablemente para detenerlo por si su paciencia llegaba al límite. Mikoshiba, su amigo, simplemente se lo veía aliviado. Probablemente se habría alarmado cuando dijo que era un autor de mangas shoujo.

No obstante, las risas de ambos se detuvieron de repente. Nozaki, sorprendido, siguió la mirada de los hermanos para saber el motivo y fue a dar con un grupo de cinco adolescentes que caminaban juntos. Por el uniforme que llevaban debían competir en las nacionales también.

—¡Gou-kun!

—¡Gou-san!

Exclamaron ambos a la vez y corrieron en dirección de aquel grupo. Al fijarse bien pudo notar que estaban saludando a una muchacha pelirroja que parecía verse un poco incómoda por la forma atolondrada en que hablaban.

—¿Será ella? —preguntó Sakura. Mikoshiba asintió.

—Debe serlo, se apega a la descripción que me dio Sei.

Los tres empezaron a acercarse para poder observar mejor el suceso. Mientras lo hacían vieron entrar en escena a otro pelirrojo que tenía el mismo uniforme oscuro que Momotarou. A juzgar por sus facciones y por la forma en que se interpuso protectoramente entre la joven y los hermanos Mikoshiba, debía ser el hermano mayor de ella.

—Incluso tiene un hermano sobreprotector. Nozaki-kun, ¿no crees que sería una buena heroína?

Nozaki la observó. Ciertamente aquella chica podía ser la base para su próxima protagonista, pero ¿por qué sentía que faltaba algo? No podía explicar la razón para su disconformidad.

Al llegar finalmente al grupo vio como al mismo tiempo se acercaron otros dos muchachos que portaban el mismo uniforme oscuro. Uno sería un poco más bajo que él mientras que el otro era de una complexión más pequeña y delgada. Vio como comenzaron a hablar animadamente este último y un joven rubio del equipo rival.

—Rin-senpai, duele —dijo entre quejidos Momotarou, quien tenía su cuello encerrado entre los brazos del hermano de la joven. Después de que él prometiera que dejaría a su hermana en paz fue soltado.

Ciertamente los nueve juntos hacían de un grupo muy ruidoso

—¡Ah, ahora recuerdo! Sabía que lo había visto antes —gritó repentinamente Momotarou, captando la atención de todos. A continuación el pelirrojo hiperactivo señaló su manga que seguía llevando en su mano—. ¡Rin-senpai también lee ese manga!

Un silencio sepulcral llenó al grupo mientras la cara de aquel llamado Rin se ponía tan roja como el color de su cabello. No tardó mucho hasta que todos empezaran a reír por lo bajo.

—¿¡Q-Qu-Qué d-dices!? Yo no leo eso. Fue un regalo de Gou, por eso lo tenía —dijo ya con el rostro completamente colorado y volvió a agarrar a Momotarou por el cuello para castigarlo.

—Que extraño. Estoy seguro que lo compraste tú, Rin. Lo sé porque ayer te acompañé a la librería —dijo el muchacho de complexión mayor, que llevaba el uniforme oscuro, al intentar aguantar la risa.

—¡Sousuke!

—Siempre fuiste un romántico cursi —dijo en una voz casi monótona otro chico que llevaba el uniforme del equipo rival.

—¡Cállate, Haru!

Los otros adolescentes siguieron riéndose. Nozaki en otras circunstancias habría reparado en lo gracioso que eran todos ellos, pero en esos instantes su cabeza sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

—¿Nozaki-kun? —inquirió Sakura, quien había reparado que algo le pasaba. Nozaki la miró con una sonrisa mientras le brillaban los ojos.

—Encontré a mi heroína.

Sakura lo miró confundida por unos momentos hasta que entendió a lo que se refería y miró nuevamente a aquel grupo que no paraba de hacer ruido, específicamente al hermano de quien iba a ser la protagonista originariamente.

—Es una buena heroína —cumplimentó ella. Mikoshiba simplemente los miraba sin entender.

—¿A qué se refieren?

Nozaki le alcanzó su manga a Sakura para que lo cuidara y tomando su cámara de fotografía se puso en frente de Rin, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo.

—¿Puedo tomarte una foto con un uniforme de marinera? —preguntó con seriedad.

El susodicho quedó petrificado ante la pregunta. Si las miradas mataran Nozaki juraría que ya habría muerto en aquel momento. No por su heroína sino por las miradas gélidas que le dirigían otros dos chicos. Si no mal recordaba su heroína los había llamado "Sousuke" y "Haru" respectivamente.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —masculló furioso su heroína.

—Para mi trabajo —respondió sin titubear. Lo siguiente que vio Nozaki fue un puño dirigido a su cara.

—¡Como si lo fuera hacer, pervertido! —exclamó él y empezó a marcharse a grandes zancadas, arrastrando al Mikoshiba menor que aún tenía el cuello encerrado en su agarre.

Los demás lo miraron con una mezcla de asco y disgusto antes de marcharse también. Seijuurou tomó de los hombros a su primo y lo miró con preocupación.

—Mikoto, no sabía que estuvieras en esas cosas raras. Por tu bien te recomiendo que te busques otros amigos.

—Te equivocas, Sei. ¡No es lo que crees! —exclamó él con desesperación y fue tras su primo para intentar arreglar el malentendido de alguna forma.

—¿Estás bien, Nozaki-kun? —preguntó preocupada Sakura sin saber que hacer.

—Mi heroína… —decía él con pesadumbre mientras miraba el piso. Al fin había encontrado a su heroína y no había podido siquiera sacarle una fotografía.

—¿Con heroína te refieres a Rin-chan? —Escuchó de repente una voz delante suyo.

Levantó vista para encontrarse con uno de los integrantes del grupo que ya había partido. Era rubio y le llevaría media cabeza a Sakura en altura. Por alguna extraña razón sus instintos le decían que se alejara de él, pero yendo en contra de ellos asintió y comenzó a explicar su situación.

—¿Entonces eres Yumeno, el autor de _Enamorémonos_? ¡Increíble! Tienes mi misma edad y haces algo tan grandioso. A Rin-chan no le gustaría admitirlo, pero eres uno de sus autores favoritos.

—¿Crees que Matsuoka-san acceda a hablar con Nozaki-kun si se entera que es Yumeno? —preguntó Sakura. El rubio llamado Nagisa posó una de sus manos en su barbilla y adoptó una actitud pensante por unos segundos antes de abandonarla.

—No lo creo. Si Rin-chan llegara a enterarse que golpeó a uno de sus autores favoritos probablemente moriría de la vergüenza.

Nozaki y Sakura se miraron entre ellos. ¿Qué podían hacer? La respuesta más lógica sería buscar a otra persona para inspirarse, pero Nozaki realmente no quería dejar a Rin.

—¡Lo tengo! Tengo una idea —exclamó Nagisa, que parecía estar sonriendo _demasiado_ para su gusto. Nuevamente sus instintos le decían que se alejara de aquel muchacho lo antes posible—. Si quieres puedo contarte todo sobre él. Incluso tengo una foto donde vistió un traje de criada por si te sirve de algo.

Nozaki lo miró, analizando en su oferta. Ciertamente era una buena idea, pero ¿por qué sentía que había algo más detrás de la generosidad del rubio?

—No estoy muy segu-

—¿Sabías que hacía unos días Rin-chan y Haru-chan compartieron una cama matrimonial en un hotel en Australia? ¿O qué tiene una promesa con Sou-chan desde la niñez donde tiene que cumplirle un favor, sin importar lo que sea?

—¿Lo que sea? —preguntó él mirándolo detenidamente.

—Lo que sea —respondió Nagisa con su sonrisa intacta.

—Intercambiemos números.

Con una increíble rapidez sacó su celular e intercambió su número de teléfono mientras que el otro muchacho lo festejó con un "¡hurra!"

—Nozaki-kun… —Solo salió de los labios de Sakura, siendo la única consciente de la manipulación que había llevado a cabo aquel joven llamado Nagisa.

—Muy bien, será mejor que me vaya o los chicos vendrán a buscarme. ¡Hablamos más tarde, Ume-chan! —Se despidió Nagisa con felicidad y fue corriendo a la entrada del complejo. Nozaki por su parte guardó su celular en el bolsillo y dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga mientras empezaba a hablar.

—Sakura será mejor que también nos… ¿Sakura? —inquirió Nozaki sin comprender. Por alguna razón desconocida la joven estaba de rodillas y se miraba las manos. Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ume-chan… Perdí… ¿Perdí contra un hombre?

Nozaki se acercó con cautela. No lograba entender el porqué de su cambio de actitud. Podía jurar que hacía unos momentos se encontraba bien. Se puso a pensar con detenimiento en sus palabras. Sakura mencionó que había perdido, pero ¿en qué podría ser? Nunca antes habían conocido a aquel muchacho que tenía la sonrisa de un demonio. Fue en ese momento que lo comprendió todo. Él y Sakura tenían algo en común después de todo.

—Sakura, no te preocupes. Aún hay posibilidades de que sigas creciendo.

—Nozaki-kun… —lo miró ella. Sus palabras en vez de ayudarla parecían haberla deprimido más—. ¡Eres un idiota!

Sakura se fue corriendo, dejando anonadado a Nozaki. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rin golpeaba con la punta de su dedo la mesa sin parar. Estaba impaciente y con buena razón. Dentro de unos días se marcharía a Australia y debía seguir empacando sus cosas. Sin embargo, había otra muy buena razón. El día de hoy salía a la venta el primer capítulo del nuevo manga de Yumeno y Rin quería comprarlo antes de que llegara a agotarse.

—No seas impaciente, Rin. Llegaremos a tiempo —regañó Sousuke a su lado, adivinando sus pensamientos. Rin bufó como respuesta.

—No estoy apurado por _eso_.

Sousuke levantó sus cejas y puso una cara que decía que no creía para nada de lo que había dicho. Rin hizo todo lo posible por ignorar a su mejor amigo y observó sus alrededores. Haruka, Makoto y Rei estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre la belleza de las flores o mejor dicho Rei estaba hablando sin parar sobre la belleza de las flores con Makoto sonriéndole e instándole a que siguiera, y Haruka tomaba el jugo de naranja de su vaso.

Todos estaban en la casa de Nagisa. El rubio los había llamado repentinamente aquella mañana para que se reunieran. Rin se había sorprendido cuando él le dijo que llevara a Sousuke consigo y que Momotarou y Nitori también irían. En realidad en estos momentos los cinco estaban esperando a los dos últimos invitados y a Nagisa, quien había ido a buscarlos a la estación de trenes.

—Ya estamos aquí —anunció Nagisa al llegar.

Detrás suyo se encontraban Nitori y Momotarou. El primero no tardó en pedir disculpas por haber llegado tarde mientras que el segundo hiperactivamente saludó a todos y prosiguió a sentarse al lado de Rin. Nitori no tardó en sentarse a la derecha del energético pelirrojo. Una vez que Nagisa se hubiese acomodado todos miraron al anfitrión con atención.

—¿Por qué nos llamaste a todos tan repentinamente hoy, Nagisa-kun? —fue Rei quien vocalizó la pregunta.

—En realidad no estamos todos, quería que Gou-chan y el capitán Mikoshiba también estuvieran, pero fue imposible que vinieran. Cuando la llamé Gou-chan me dijo que saldría de compras con sus amigas y el capitán está en Tokyo. —Nagisa lucía muy decepcionado. La curiosidad de todos aumentó. Podían entender que llamara a Gou, pero ¿por qué llamaría al Mikoshiba mayor? —. Pero eso no importa, casi todos están aquí. Quiero que vean esto.

Nagisa tenía en sus manos cuatro revistas y las distribuyó, dándole una por par. Rin contuvo la respiración. Reconocía la portada, era la revista mensual donde se publicaban algunos de sus mangas favoritos. Y no solo eso, ¡traía el primer capítulo del nuevo manga de Yumeno! Intentó esconder su exaltación y miró cuestionadoramente a Nagisa, quien a su vez trataba de poner su mejor cara de inocente.

—Leámoslo, Rin. Es lo que quieres, ¿no? —dijo Sousuke. Rin lo miró ofendido.

—Cállate, te digo que no es así.

Muy a su pesar Rin vio como los demás ya habían empezado a leer sin cuestionar nada y no le quedó otra más que seguir el juego de Nagisa. La historia trataba de una joven que practicaba tocar el violín desde muy niña. Durante su escuela primaria fue acompañada por su mejor amigo, que tocaba el chelo y claramente gustaba de ella. Esto fue así hasta que repentinamente en medio de su último año se transfirió a otra escuela. Resultaba ser que su madre, quien ya había muerto hacía unos años atrás, ganó su primera competición de orquesta infantil allí y la protagonista quería competir en la misma categoría en aquel lugar, especialmente después de haber conocido a un prodigio que desde el primer momento en que lo escuchó tocar el violín quedó embelesada. Rin no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido ante la historia, especialmente cuando la joven anunció unas páginas después que se iría a Inglaterra a profundizar sus estudios de música…

—Es Rin —dijo de repente Haruka, interrumpiendo su lectura. A su alrededor los demás asintieron, dándole la razón. ¡Incluso Sousuke y Nitori! Rin los miró ultrajado.

—¡No es cierto!

Todos hicieron caso omiso a su queja y en cambio miraron a Nagisa en busca de una explicación.

—¿Recuerdan al amigo del primo de Momo-chan que quería sacarle una foto a Rin-chan en un uniforme de marinera? —Todos asintieron, recordando a la perfección el incidente. Rin incluso sintió un escalofrío al rememorarlo—. Resulta ser que él era Yumeno, un autor de mangas shoujo, y cuando vio a Rin-chan se inspiró para convertirlo en la heroína para su próximo trabajo. El problema es que no sabe expresarse bien y terminó quedando como un pervertido. Afortunadamente hablé con él para aclarar el malentendido y me ofrecí a contarle toda nuestra historia. Ume-chan quedó tan encantado que dijo que basaría su próximo trabajo en todos nosotros.

Por la forma en que Nagisa lo contaba parecía que todo había sido una gran casualidad, pero Rin no podía parar de pensar en que había sido premeditado de alguna manera. Sin contar que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza al saber que había golpeado a una persona que admiraba tanto.

—Espera un momento, ¿por qué soy la protagonista? ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Además me emparejaron con Haru!

—Yo creo que eligió muy bien los papeles —respondió Haruka, quien parecía estar disfrutando mucho la situación.

—¡Haru! Tú-

—Rin tiene razón —interrumpió Sousuke. El pelirrojo respiró aliviado. Al fin alguien que pensaba con sensatez—. ¿Por qué Nanase es el protagonista masculino? Yo debería serlo.

Retiraba lo que había dicho. Sousuke estaba tan mal de la cabeza como los demás.

—¡Sousuke! ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Solo estás celoso porque a Yumeno le gustó más mi historia con Rin que la tuya. Ya sabes, la del amigo al que no le corresponden sus sentimientos.

—¡Haru! —regañó Makoto.

—Oye, oye, ¿qué hay de mí? —preguntó Momotarou a Nagisa, ignorando la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Haruka, Sousuke y Rin—. Dijiste que él se basaría en todos nosotros, ¿Gou-san y yo también estaremos? No me importa si nos cambian de sexo.

Nagisa asintió y el pelirrojo hiperactivo se puso a festejar.

—Aunque no estarás con el personaje de Gou-chan. —Ante su aclaración Momotarou se decepcionó. A Nagisa no se le pasó desapercibido su cambio de humor—. No te preocupes, estarás con alguien más. Tú aparecerás más adelante y te irás enamorando de un senpai tuyo, quien es muy tímido y admira mucho a la heroína.

—¡Hurra! —Festejó de nuevo Momotarou, pero se detuvo al mirar a su derecha—. ¿Estás bien, Nitori-senpai? Te ves algo pálido.

—Es… Estoy bien, Momo-kun. Gracias.

—Ah, seguro que estás desanimado porque tú tampoco apareciste. Si quieres podemos preguntarle a Hazuki. Oye sabes cuand-

—No es necesario, Momo-kun. Creo saber cual es mi personaje. —A duras penas Nitori se levantó de la silla y fue a buscar su bolso—. Si me disculpan, me iré yendo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Nitori-senpai? Déjame acompañarte. —Momotarou se levantó con rapidez de su asiento y fue al lado del otro joven, quien ya estaba en la puerta. Por razones desconocidas para el pelirrojo, su senpai quería que lo dejara solo.

—¿¡Por qué no dices nada, Makoto!? ¡Te han convertido en mujer también! Además que apareces como mi rival en el amor —gritaba Rin, enfrascado en la otra discusión.

—No es como si todos fuesen a enterarse de que soy yo —intentó evadir Makoto la respuesta aunque juzgando por sus mejillas sonrojadas parecía estar tan avergonzado como Rin.

Rei simplemente miraba todo con horror. Conocía demasiado bien a Nagisa como para no darse cuenta que todo esto había sido planeado meticulosamente.

—Realmente lo estás disfrutando, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosas dices, Rei-chan? Por supuesto que no —negó Nagisa falsamente—. Por cierto, tu personaje aparecerá en el segundo capítulo. Le pedí explícitamente a Ume-chan que nos emparejara. ¿No te parece divertido, Rei-chan? Aunque no te preocupes, seguirás siendo hombre.

Rei como respuesta se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—Por favor, cállate. No quiero saber más.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Para el que tenga curiosidad de saber cuan premeditado estuvo todo, digamos que desde el momento en que Nozaki cuenta que quiere usar a Rin como base para su heroína la mente de Nagisa comenzó a idear un plan muy meticuloso.


End file.
